Questioned Trust
by Zangetsu50
Summary: (Highly, highly recommend reading Recap Arc first) Its been a month since Ichigo has gotten his powers back, its been peaceful in Karakura, but since when does anything ever stay peaceful? A new group has made themselves known with an unknown objective and it seems like Akira has a history with them, but what kind of history? REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED! Rated T, just incase. AU
1. Prologue

**A/N: So its finally here, the main story has began. For newcomers this is just a reboot from a previous story I made called It All Comes Together (that story is already deleted). I highly recommend reading the Recap story, so you get a better idea of what role my OC played in the Bleach universe and so you guys "get to know" her. You don't have to, but its recommended**

**I REPEAT HIGHLY RECOMMENDED! YOU READ THE RECAP ARC, YOU CAN SKIP THE BEGINNING CHAPTERS AND JUST READ FROM THE ARRANCAR ARC TO THE LAST CHAPTER. THE BEGINNING CHAPTERS ARENT THAT IMPORTANT COMPARED TO PAST THAT.**

**A/N: BTW did you know that it took me an hour to figure out what to call this, and I'm still not satisfied with it :p If anybody got anything better let me know. Let me know if their is major grammer errors, or you cant understand a sentence I'll fix it.**

**A/N: The current arc in Bleach has not happened yet.**

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Questioned Trust**

On the outskirts of Karakura where the woods resided, it was peaceful, the birds chirped happily, little wooden creatures were in the trees and bushes, they liked the peacefulness of the forest. A rabbit emerged from the bushes he hopped to a plain field, where the grass was green and began feeding. Although as the rabbit was enjoying his meal he was unaware that from the bushes he was being watched. Whatever was watching him took a step forward but accidently snapped a twig, the rabbit lifted his head at the noise making the creature pause. The rabbit lowered his head and continued eating after it was silent for a few minutes.

The creature decided to make its move, it lunged from the bushes and ran straight for the rabbit

The last thing the rabbit saw was a blur before jaws clamped down on its throat and ended its life. The creature finally revealed was just a fox hunting for its lunch. It began eating its meal and filling its stomach. His ear twitched though as it picked up something. It looked around to see if it could find the source, but saw nothing, it went back to eating before

BOOM!

The fox immediately scattered, leaving its food behind as something crashed onto the earth 5 feet away from it. Whatever crashed onto the ground, left a crater in the plains.

As the dust was starting to clear, the rattling of chains can be heard, as more of the dust was clearing chains can be seen leading to whatever had crashed onto the ground. Laughing could be heard from above

"Don't tell me that's all you got! Akira!"

The dust finally cleared revealing a battered up Akira on the floor, the chain was wrapped around her body. The chain was suddenly yanked upward, making it toss her into the sky before the chain swung down, slamming her back into the ground, Akira gasped from the impact. She coughed up blood before following the chains trail and glared at the person holding it.

"Damn you" The man holding the chain laughed before bringing it back and swinging her off to the side, dragging her body across the field

"Akira!" Ichigo yelled out before quickly bringing up her sword to block the incoming attack, his opponent carried gauntlets with retractable blades on the side, he was fast, Ichigo hasn't been able to land a scratch, but his opponent was able to land hits on him, and to make matters worst every time his blades touched his sword, jolts of electricity were sent at him. Ichigo tightened his grip, his reiatsu started forming on his blade as he charged up his sword

"Getsuga Tensho!" He quickly swung down his sword, firing his attack. Using that as a distraction he headed to Akira's location.

When he finally got to her, he found her struggling to get up from the ground, the chain was no longer wrapped around her

"Akira! Are you okay?" Akira spit blood onto the floor

"Oh yeah, just peachy" She looked at Ichigo

"How's Rukia?" Ichigo eyes shifted to the ground

"She's heavily injured, she fell unconscious on impact" She looked off to the side in annoyance

"Tsk, I warned her" Akira looked back at Ichigo

"I warned you all, I told you to run away, you have no idea who your dealing with" Ichigo contradicted

"We're not just going to let you fight them alone" Akira finally made it back to her feet

"I can handle them alone, I've done it before" Ichigo scoffed as he looked her over, he saw the injuries

"Yeah cause your doing such a good job" Akira whipped her head at his direction

"I would be if I didn't have to try to protect your damn asses, I've told you before I dislike having to look after others during fights, its a pain in the ass trying to keep others safe while fighting" She glances at the enemy above whose been watching them

"None of you stand a chance against them, haven't you learned that by now, your friends were taken out like ants in a split second" Remembering how Ishida and Chad were taken out in a flash. She looks at the Ichigo's enemy who appeared by her opponents side

"And your enemy is just toying with you" Ichigo takes a step back from that

"What do you mean?" She glances at him

"It means he's not even giving everything's he got, if he was actually being serious, you would be dead by now" His eyes widened

"He's like a cat toying with his food before getting bored and finally ending its life" Akira gazed at her opponent, but he suddenly vanished and reappeared right in front of her, his weapon now a sword, Akira quickly brought up hers to block the incoming attack. He spoke, as sparks appeared between their blades.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I'd like to wrap this up quickly" Akira smirked

"Whats wrong? Getting tired" He smirked as well and started putting pressure on his sword, he brought his knee to her stomach, Akira coughed up blood from the hit, before another kick from him sent her into the sky. She quickly recovered from it in time to block his next attack.

Ichigo was about to help, but a blade suddenly appeared in front of his face, Ichigo quickly ducked down, avoiding decapitation, he jumped back to try to get some distance, but his opponent followed him, he swung his arms back and forth making Ichigo stay in defense

Ichigo struggled against his unnamed opponent, no matter what he did he couldn't land a shot. He looked over to the side, to see Akira fighting with her opponent, from the beginning of this battle, this was the first time he's seen her actually having to put a lot of effort in her battles, he can tell she's struggling. His opponent took that moment to strike, Ichigo quickly tried to block it

Akira clashed blades with his, she glared at him the whole time, he just smiled at it

"My, my why glare at me that way, its pretty mean" She scoffed

"This coming from you, who shows up out of nowhere" She puts more pressure on her sword, the pressure forcing him back a few inches. The cocky grin on his face stayed

"Besides the fact that I was whooping your ass a few minutes ago I will admit your skills have improved considering the level of your strength your at the moment" She smirked

"You make it sound like you beat me the last time I fought" She brought up her leg and aimed it at his head, he quickly ducked but another kick sent him back, quickly recovering, he swung his sword, but she jumped out of the way, and brought her foot down on top of his blade, keeping it down, she smirked, but she saw him smirking back.

"You forgot" He brought out a smaller sword and swung it straight at her.

Blood splattered out

Ichigo saw the scene play out from his point of view, all he saw was blood pour out and her body beginning to fall back, a thought ran through his mind

_"How did this all start?" _His mind drifted to his friends on the ground defeated, and then to Akira. He saw her opponent named pull out his chain again, the chain wrapped around her, he turned around and yanked forward, her body following, he swung his arm down, slamming her down into the ground. She gasped from the pain, the chain dissolved soon after she landed

"Akira!" Ichigo turned back around to face his enemy in time to avoid another hit, but he didn't see his other arm coming in for the kill

"We're done, time to go" Ichigo's opponent stopped an inch before it reached his head. Ichigo couldn't move,

"We had fun but now its time for us to go" A black cross appeared behind them, the man with the gauntlets took a step back and vanished inside, Akira's opponent looked at Akira who still hasn't gotten up, he took a step back and vanished, the cross vanished soon after. Ichigo finally shook out of the shock of almost being near death before quickly using Shunpo to get to Akira

_"How did all happen?" _

His mind drifted back to a week ago, before this all started

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? At first I was going to have this story start off how chapter 2 is, but then decided that I should start it off with a fight and then show how everything got to this point. For the record the reason no names were given off is because I want to reveal their names later.**


	2. Day 1 The Arrival

**A/N: Here's my second chapter of Questioned Trust****, don't like the title, you guys should help me with that.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had so many assignments being due on the same day, and the assignments themselves were like so much work, that I have been spending my hours from when I get home to the time I get to bed working on them.**

* * *

**A/N: I thought of this idea, anybody is welcomed to use it if they wish, just clear it with me. **

**Idea: (FMA Fic, its a parentalroy fic) Ed wakes up in a different world where the Homunculus were never born, Hughes is alive and well, everything in Amestris seems to be fine, but with a few problems, for starters why is Ed's last name Mustang, why isn't Al with him, why is Roy the Fuhrer with Hawkeye as his wife, and more importantly WHY IS HE NINE YEARS OLD!**

**The only reason I'm not doing it is because I already have my hands full with my stories. ****Like I said anybody who wants to use it just clear it with me, I would also want to know what your planning on doing with it, like how will the storyline go. Only reason I want to know is because I want to see this idea written down, and as much as I would love to do it, for two reasons I cant, (1). Not that good at FMA fics, (2). Already have my hands full with my own incomplete stories.**

**This is on my profile as well for those who haven't checked my profile for any updates**

* * *

**Questioned Trust**

A Week Earlier

Sunday, May 29, 11:57 p.m.

In the underground world of Tokyo rival gangs always competed for territory, even within the gangs themselves they competed for one another, usually to see who is worthy enough to be the successor. In the Kayashi Corporation, to the public they seemed like a regular, normal working company, but what they didn't know is that the CEO was the leader of an illegal drug organization. The CEO was recently almost killed by another group, so he named a successor should anything ever happen to him

Right now he was in his office taking care of some paperwork that needed to be finished, it was almost midnight. He had two bodyguards standing outside of his door, making sure nobody disturbs the boss while he works. His pen rolled off the desk, he pushed his chair back and bent down to retrieve it when he got back up, he reconciled in fear at what was now printed on the paper he was working on. He quickly shoved papers into his briefcase and hastily made his way out of the door, his guards following after him. They noticed that their boss seemed to be riled up by something, he seemed scared he kept looking in every direction, watching his surroundings.

Even when they made it to the parking lot, the tension that could be seen on their boss didn't vanish, the guards opened up the door for him before getting into the drivers seat and starting up the car, their boss stayed away from the windows, the guard drove out of the parking lot that was underneath the building.

While they made their way to the streets, up above in the bosses office a hooded person stood, the person watched as the car came out of the parking lot and came into view.

His body didn't loosen up, he still didn't want to go near the windows, he opened up his briefcase hoping to ease some of it away by organizing the papers he shoved in it, but when he opened it, the fear came back as he realized his mistake, while shoving papers into his briefcase he accidently grabbed the one with the paper that made him leave in the first place.

Fear coursed through his body as he stared at the marking, he knew what it meant, anybody involved in the Underground world knew what it meant when you see this marking.

Up above back in his office, the hooded person reached to the side of his leg

The boss went up to the driver

"Stop the c-!"

A bullet was suddenly lodged into his shoulder, he immediately started clutching it in pain, he started screaming franticly as the wound began to burn

"IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" The driver quickly stopped the car, both guards immediately ran to his door, but when they opened the door and reached for him, his whole body suddenly ignited on fire.

All the guards could do was watch in horror as their boss was being burned alive.

Up above, the same unknown man just put away a gun into the holster on his right leg. Another person entered the room, except this time this person was dressed differently, he was wearing a business suit. The hooded man turned around and head for the door, the newcomer reached into his pocket and puled out cash and handed it to the hooded man as he passed by him.

The business man approached the window and watched the scene below

"Good work getting rid of him, the company belongs to me now, thanks to your work" He said nothing, the business man then asked him a question

"How do I know this wont be led to me?" He stopped, making no glance at the man behind him he spoke

"They wont even know how it happened"

The business man glanced back out the window, before looking back at the hooded man, but he was already gone

* * *

Elsewhere in the town of Karakura...

**Day 1, Monday Morning, May 30. 7:00 a.m.**

A yawn escaped Akira's mouth as she got up from bed, she stretched her arms out, another yawn escaped as she rubbed her head

"I still hate mornings" The alarm clock beside her suddenly started ringing, but it was quickly shut up after she smashed it

"Your late!" She pushed the covers and got up and began her routine for the morning. Get up, get clothes, take a shower then eat breakfast **(A/N: This is actually my routine for the morning the only thing I didn't include was that after breakfast I make sure I have all my things before heading to school)**

She stepped out of the shower dressed, with a towel over head. As she dried her hair she turned on the TV and started flipping through channels

"...suddenly just lit on fire..."

She stopped flipping and went two channels back before stopping, it was the news channel

A female reporter was standing in front of a black limo, police were surrounding it, and yellow tape blocked the reporter from getting any closer, she listened as she spoke

"Witnesses say that he suddenly began screaming in pain, he was yelling and I quote "It burns, it burns". His guards stated that after that before they can even attempt to help him his body was suddenly enveloped in fire and continued to burn even after he was dead"

Akira stared intently at the scream and muttered

"...body on fire..."

The reporter continued

"What troubles the police and forensics is how his body was suddenly able to lit on fire and how the flames only stayed around him. Police say that besides the spot where he sat nothing else in the vehicle was burnt. No traces of any kind of chemicals were found in or around the vehicle"

Akira turned off the Tv, before placing the towel over her shoulders, she got off her bed and looked out her window

"So he's in Japan...wonder if the rest are"

* * *

Akira was walking through the streets, her thoughts on the news report she saw

"Akira!" Akira snapped out of her thoughts to turn to look at who called her. Ichigo was walking with his group, Keigo, Mizuro, Tatsuki, Inoue, Chad, and Uryu, they were all in their school uniforms. She looked around, before realizing during her mindless walking she ended near the school. She waited for them to get closer before walking beside Ichigo. Keigo, Mizuro and Tatsuki were having their own conversation and following from behind.

"Where were you going?" Ichigo asked

"Nowhere, just taking a walk around town, don't really have anything to do at the moment"

"Ever thought of going to college?"

"Tsk, already have how do you think I have a job" Ichigo looked off to the side. During the past three weeks since Akira came back, Ichigo asked her how come she was in a nearby city, she told him that, that she was taking up residence there because of her job, but that she moved back to Karakura after sensing Ichigo

"Oh yeah, you have a job" A throb mark appeared on her head

"Do you guys seriously think I don't have a life. You forget I look like I'm 21 I cant pose as a student so of course I HAVE A DAMN LIFE!" She exclaimed, Ichigo held up his hands in defense

"Sorry, sorry"

"How exactly are you able to miss so many work days?" Ishida asked

"Because I'm only called in for important things other then that somebody fills in for me. I'm not going into anymore details about my work" Akira stated. They finally made it to the school, Akira stopped her walk as they reached the gates, but before going in, Ichigo's badge started ringing, Ichigo groaned

"Ugh, so early in the morning" Akira patted his shoulder as she walked past him

"Don't worry I got it" She waved her goodbyes before running towards the direction of the hollow. Everyone headed to class as the bell rang, but Ichigo was the last to follow as he looked at the direction Akira headed

"Why I do feel like something is coming?" He muttered

* * *

In Naruki-shi

In an alleyway, an unknown person stepped out of the shadows, the person was male, from what could be seen he was wearing a regular black trench coat, he looked at his surroundings to see where he was

"Really need to work in my sense of direction" He groaned at he annoyance of instead of his intended location he ended up in an alleyway, he reached into his coats pocket and pulled out a cellphone, he didn't have any signal

"Ugh! Now I have to go find him" He walked out of the alleyway and looked around again and noticed that he was in an isolated area of the town, all he saw was abandoned streets and buildings, he put his hands to his hips

He pulled out his phone again to check for signal when a black car Cadillac suddenly came up beside him, the back door opened. He ducked down to see who was inside, he grinned as he saw who it was

"Ah! You saved me the trouble of finding you!" He stepped into the vehicle and closed the door. The driver began driving, the two people in the vehicle began conversing

**"How'd you know where I was?"**

"Knowing you it wouldn't hard to determine that you would end up in some isolated place, plus I asked" His tone was emotionless and cold

**"Don't have to say it so bluntly. So I heard you took care of that troublesome man"**

"Yes, it wasn't hard"

**"Was the message sent out"**

"Yes, it was in the news so I'm pretty sure it was. So whats the plan?"

**"Well first were just going to see how things are going then Ill decide what to do"**

"So in other words you have no idea what to do, just going to make it up as we go"

**"Yup! Pretty much. _H__e _said I can proceed with this any way I want, observe or attack first, my choice"**

**(A/N: When I have _he _in italics its not because he saying it a specific way, it just means that its referring to the same person whose name and identity wont be revealed until later, for now he will always be referred to in italics. I'm pretty sure you guys can figure that out, I just wanted to be clear that he is not saying _he _a certain way.)**

"So are we staying here or somewhere else?"

**"We'll be staying in Karakura, better to stay close. Plus I'm too lazy to be going from city to city"**

"(sigh)I sometimes wonder how you got your position in the first place...)

**"Because I'm awesome!"**

* * *

**A/N: The chapters will be over 1,000 or 2,000, depending on whats going on, sometim****es over 3,000, in this case without the whole idea I gave for a fic it was around 1930 words. **

**Sorry for nothing that exciting happening, it is the beginning after all**

**A/N: Let me know if their is huge grammar mistakes, and I'll fix it. I try my best to look for them, so forgive me.**


	3. Day 1

**A****/N: I have a question for the people who have already read Recap Arc,  **

**What do you guys think of Akira?**

**Things are going to pick up soon, maybe in two chapters**

**Always check my profile for any new updates**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED!**

* * *

**Day 1, Monday, May 30**

Akira quickly brought down her sword, her sword cleanly went through the hollows mask, its body disappearing within seconds. Doing a quick swipe to the side, she put her sword away. With her job now done, she started heading to where her body was located, but a sudden sob like noise stopped her, she turned around to see the soul of a young girl appearing before her

"Is the monster gone?" She asked, Akira nodded

"Yeah its gone, you should probably keep yourself hidden until your sent to Soul Society" Akira was about to turn back, but she stopped

"Aren't you a shinigami?" Akira glanced at her, before turning her back to her

"Sorry, that's not my job. I'll have a shinigami come to your location, for now stay out of sight" With that being said she started walking away, the little girl faded away.

Akira walked across the park to a secluded little area, her body was currently laying on a bench, she made it seem like she was sleeping so it wouldn't attract attention. She placed her hand on her body, and merged back with it. She got up from the bench and started stretching her arms with a groan

"I hate leaving my body! I feel all stiff after reentering it" She complained. After making sure everything was alright, she heard her stomach rumble

"Ahh! I'm hungry, any good places around here?" She started looking around and spotted a nearby shop

* * *

Akira walked happily, satisfied as she finished her meal. She sipped her drink in peace but that was interrupted when she heard arguing, she turned her head to the side to see a group of kids that appear to be picking on two younger kids. From what she could see the two kids were a boy and girl, the boy looked older then the girl, he was standing in front of her with his arms spread out. They were just across from her and they were kind of loud so she could here what they were saying

"Leave my sister alone!" The young boy said, his little sister just stayed behind him the older kids just sneered

"What are you going to do about it?" The kid said nothing, but he held his ground, one of the older kids, who appeared to be the group leader lifted up his fist, and brought it down, the young boy braced himself for the hit, but it never came, he opened his eyes to see somebody grabbed his hand. He looked to see who it was

Akira saw where this was going and stopped the kid before he punched him. She glared at the boys

"Brats like you shouldn't be picking on children. Now beat it" The kids were about to retort

"I said BEAT IT!" She yelled, the kids immediately scrammed, she had a feeling though her eye color helped with that. She looked at two kids, the brother was helping her sister up, but he kept her face concealed

"You kids alright?" He nodded hesitantly, she crouched down to their level

"Why were the picking on you?" At the question, he held his sister close to him protectively, she smiled softly at them

"You can tell me" He glanced at his sister before looking back at her.

"M-my sister is different" He hesitantly said

"Different? What do you mean?" She asked. His little sister lifted her face, revealing what she was hiding

Her left eye was a beautiful shade of blue and her right eye was green. Akira stared in amazement

"Heterochromia. You don't really see that in this country" She kept the smile on her face as she reached over and ruffled the girls hair. At first the girl flinched but relaxed as Akira didn't mistreat her.

"Your eyes are pretty. Don't let it get to you. Being unique from the world is a special thing" Akira softly told her. The little girl smiled at her

"Onee-san's eyes are pretty too" She said. She was staring at Akira's yellow eye color. Honestly she didn't think that the kids wouldn't be freaked out by that.

Akira ruffled the girls hair again

"You two ought to scat, I'm pretty sure your parents are going to be worried about y-" She was stopped as another voice suddenly yelled out

"Keitaro, Sakura! Time to go!" They turned their heads to see a young brunette woman waving at them from a feet away, the two kids smiled as they ran to her, she met them halfway.

"Mom, this nice lady saved us from bullies!" They happily stated, their mother smiled at them

"Is that right?" They nodded enthusiastically, their mother looked up to thank Akira, but gasped when she saw Akira's eyes

"Your an akuma!" She held her kids behind her protectively as she stared at Akira with fear

"Stay away!" She shouted, grabbing her childrens wrist she began to walk away with her two children.

"But mom!"

"People with those eyes aren't human!" Sakura turned her head to look at Akira

"Thank you! Onee-san!" Her mother yanked her wrist forward and scolded her

"Don't talk to her!"

Akira just watched them walk away from her sight, she showed no reaction to the mothers statement, she's honestly use to it by now, since she's been born she was always shunned away because of her eye color, it use to bother her a little that she was easily rejected like that, she never showed it though. Though she easily got over it.

_Memory_

_A young Akira was sitting by a lake, she had her knees pulled up against her chest with her arms around them, she kept her face buried in her arms, she ignored the person calling out to her_

_"Akira! Where did you go?!" A male voice called out_

_The persons footsteps can be heard closer now, she heard him step out of the bushes_

_"There you are! What are you doing here?" Akira said nothing, she heard him sigh before hearing the footsteps get closer and then the sound of him sitting next to her. _

_"Whats wrong?" Akira finally lifted her face and rested them on her arms as she looked off into the distance_

_"What do you think?" He put on a thoughtful face_

_"Let me guess, you were rejected by people" Akira said nothing, he chuckled slightly before reaching over and ruffling her hair_

_"Why do you care about what they think?" Akira pouted and looked away from him_

_"Do you want to be accepted by them?" He asked softly, she shook her head_

_"I don't. I don't care about being accepted by humans, their pitiful creatures. What I'm annoyed about is that humans can easily reject someone when they show a slight amount of difference about them, its pathetic" He chuckled_

_"I guess it is" Akira still kept her pout, he chuckled louder at that, he pulled her closer to him, Akira almost fell over from his sudden pull, she felt his wrap around his shoulder._

_"Don't let it get you. Being unique in this world is a special thing" He stated, Akira just stared at him before leaning her head against his side. His grip tightened around her_

_"We should probably head back, you know how dad is when we sneak out" Akira smiled_

_"Yeah" He unwrapped his arm and got up, he stretched his arms before crouching back down with his back towards, he gestured to his back_

_"Get on" Akira kept the smile on her face as she got on his back, he lifted himself up the ground and headed towards the direction he came from, Akira rested her head against his shoulder_

_"Ne Nii-san, can we practice later" _

_"Sure, don't expect me to go easy" _

_"You better not!" _

_Memory_

Akira let the memory fade as she came back to reality. She pulled out her phone and realized its been past two hours since she killed the hollow. She sighed as she didn't know what to do next, she looked at the direction she knew her place was at

"I guess I could take a nap"

* * *

Elsewhere (specifically in a condo)

"Are the others going to be coming?"

**"Uummm just two more I think" **He was laying lazily on the couch, he whistled, a few seconds later a huge white wolf emerged from another room and walked up to him, he began stroking his head.

"You brought him?"

**"Of course I did! I bring him with me everywhere, plus I thought it would be nice to let him have some exercise. If you catch my drift"**

"While she's around or when she leaves"

**"When she leaves, she'll just spoil the fun"**

* * *

**A/N: OK everyone should know what akuma means, but if your new to the anime world it means "demon" sometimes I've seen it interpreted as "devil"**

**A/N: What did you guys think? This chapter is called Day 1 on purpose because obviously its still the same day **


	4. Day 2 The Gym

**(A/N: Does anybody know any good manga/anime artist on deviantArt whose art can look pretty close to artwork like Bleach, D Gray Man, or Pandora Hearts, do you guys catch my drift? Anyways who charges reasonable prices for drawing peoples characters. Because I would really love to see my characters actually "come to life!". My drawing isn't that good so when I look at them I imagine what they would look like if they were actually fully drawn out, and it just makes me hate myself for not being good at drawing. Anyways if you guys know anybody please send me the link to their page.)**

**A/N: BTW Anybody interested in the story idea I put on the previous chapter**

**A/N: Do you guys want me to do the movies to, you know to see what role she played in the movies. I will state however that if you guys say yes, the Hell Chapter movie wouldn't be done until after the second story is done.**

**A/N: Since this is a memory of what happened a week ago, that means that this is Tuesday - Day 2, Day 1 was on a Monday. The battle that was in the prologue will be on Sunday - Day 7. Just saying this to clarify things. I am fully aware that Day 1 was short, I just needed a starter up. Things wont pick up until Day 3, Wednesday**

**I looked up the Timeline on Bleach Wikia it doesn't give a specific date only that The Lost Agent Arc occurred on May. And that it ended on a Sunday I am going to assume that it happened within the first week of May. **

**The current setting of this story is three weeks after, so that means this is on the last week of May, I know some months start with the first day on Sunday, so we will go with that, so Day 1 is May 30, and Day 7 is June 5, Sunday**

**So this is the date setting**

**Day 2 - Tuesday, May 31**

**Yesterday: Day 1 - Monday, May 30**

**I'll explain later why I needed to have a specific date. I added the dates to the previous chapters, if I made a mistake let me know because you actually have no idea what a pain in the ass this was to figure out, I already made a mistake I really don't want another, but if their is please, please let me know.**

**A/N: I've been trying to stay with the Bleach timeline, but how my stories are going to go, I cant, so this is a definite AU. Only difference in the universes besides my OC and everything else, is going to be the dates. **

**This chapter is like a little filler, I honestly did not expect this to be this long**

**Story Words:**

**A/N Notes: 746 (Damn!)**

**Story Words: 4,252**

* * *

**Day 2 - Tuesday, May 31, 3:00 p.m.**

Ichigo jumped from roof to roof, just two minutes ago his badge suddenly started screeching while he was on his way home. He left his body by a dumpster in an alleyway, so no one should see it.

He was nearing the hollows location when the energy suddenly vanished, confusing him, so he sped up to the location. The place he sensed it at was at neighborhood park, but there was nothing there.

"Where did it go?" He asked himself while rubbing his head

"I took care of it, you were to slow" A voice said, Ichigo immediately recognized the voice and turned around

Rukia was sitting before him on a railing swinging her legs back and forth bored.

"Rukia?! What are you doing here?" He asked, he hasn't seen her since he got his powers back, he figured with her being a lieutenant, her visits would lessen since she will be preoccupied. Rukia jumped off the railing and walked up to him

"Ukitake-taicho, sent me here to take some time off" She crossed her arms

"Apparently I've been working myself to hard and he wanted me to take a break" Ichigo's eyes looked the other way

"Of course you were" He muttered, unfortunately Rukia heard that

"What's that suppose to mean?!" She demanded, he looked at her with an obvious expression

"Your always working and working, even when you lost your powers back then. Take a break every now and then" He told her, Rukia angrily looked the other way

"Unacceptable a Kuchiki must always do their work, especially since I'm a lieutenant now!" He ruffled her hair

"Well in the living world that name doesn't mean anything, so your going to be a good little girl and relax" He was met with a kick to his shin, he immediately clutched it in an attempt to soothe it

"Damn it woman!"

"I'm not a little girl!" She yelled, she snorted before crossing her arms and walking away with her head held high

"Where are you going?!" He called out to her

"Where do you think!"

Ichigo sighed, but not of annoyance, he's use to this, honestly this is a normal part of his life.

* * *

After getting his body back and dropping by Urahara's shop really quick to pick up her gigai, they walked side by side to Ichigo's house.

"So how long are you planning on staying?" He asked her. Normally she stays for a pretty long time since they station her here, but since this is a vacation for her, her stay here wont be as long.

"Dunno, Ukitake-taicho told me he will send me a message when he needs me back"

Ichigo was about to say something when he saw a familiar face across the street from them

"Akira!" Akira was walking on the other side of the street, when he called out to her.

Akira stopped and turned around to see who called her, she saw Ichigo and Rukia approaching her.

"Yo, Ichigo" She looked at Rukia

"Yo Rukia, you stationed here again?" Rukia shook her head

"No, Ukitake-taicho sent me here to relax"

"Well at least one of you Kuchiki siblings are taking breaks, Byakuya never stops doing his usual stuff. Whenever he actually does take a break we play chess. So far I'm winning" She grinned as she stated that.

* * *

They continued on their walk while chatting

"So where were you going?" Ichigo asked, Akira put her hands behind her head

"Well I was gonna head home and get dressed to go to the gym" This perked Rukia's interest

"Gym? What's that?" Akira thought for a moment

"Its pretty much a training facility. A place people go to, to work out, lose weight, hone their skills, etc" Akira was suddenly halted in her steps as Rukia suddenly got in front of her face with sparkles in her eyes

"Can we go?" She had her hands clasped together, as her eyes were twinkling with interest and enthusiasm

"Umm.." She didn't get to finish as Ichigo decided to intervene

"Hold on! "We?" Who said I want to go?" Ichigo crossed his arms, Akira held up a hand to say something, but was interrupted

"You need it! To become a better Shinigami! You cant allow yourself to slack off! Train your mind! Idiot!" A vein popped out, as Rukia began lecturing him, Akira finally spoke

"She does have a point, by training your mind you might be able to avoid incident like breakdowns" The rock of shame came upon Ichigo's head

"You won't drop that will you" He muttered

"Nope, Rukia went easy on you I would of kicked your ass so hard Inoue's healing ability wont help" Ichigo scooted over a few inches away from her

"How did you even know about that?"

"I have my sources" Ichigo thought about it for a few seconds before realizing who would of told her

"Urahara-san did, didn't he?"

"Yup" She answered without hesitation. Another vein popped out on his head, he clenched his fist while looking off to the side, irritation written on his face

"Damn him..." He muttered, Akira continued

"Before I met up with you, I went to Urahara's place, he told me about all the events that occurred, and then he said in quote, "although he did cry". And that's when I rushed to go find you. Anyways before you guys even start making plans I never even said yes in the first place" Rukia pouted, which baffled her

"Come on, we can mess with him" She nudged her mentally. Ichigo stood in the background not liking the look she got when Rukia said that. Akira thought about it for a minute before looking at him, Ichigo flinching in response not liking the look shes giving him.

"Alright. You guys can join me" She looked at Ichigo

"I'm pretty sure Rukia doesn't have any kind of work out clothes so see if Karin has any, mostly likely does though. You should know where the place is, so I'll meet you guys there" They continued again on their walk before coming to an intersection.

"I'll meet you guys in a few minutes. Don't forget to bring water" She waved her hand back as she went in a different direction

* * *

**3:50 p.m.**

Ichigo tapped his foot impatiently, they've been waiting for about 10 minutes. Ichigo was wearing a blue, slightly tight sweatshirt with white basketball shorts. Rukia was sitting on a bench that was by the gym outside. Luckly Karin did have clothes Rukia could wear for work outs, she was wearing a white tank top with gray sweatpants, she had her hair pulled back. **(A/N: I know she's never worn her hair back, but this came to mind because I remembered on the 8th opening, it showed Rukia with her hair pulled back)**

"Ichigo! Rukia!" They turned their heads to the right to see Akira walking towards them, Rukia waved back, but Ichigo didn't, instead red filled his face as he looked at what Akira was wearing.

She was wearing black workout leggings, with black sneakers, she didn't have her hair pulled back like Rukia though, she wore the same long sleeve glove on her left, and instead of the arm warmer **(A/N: Found out that's what they are called) **she had on the same type of glove she had on her left, but that's not what Ichigo was blushing about, no what he was blushing about was the type of work out shirt she was wearing, instead of a tank top or tight shirt, she wore a black sports bra, which means she was exposing a lot of skin.

As she got closer his blush went even darker.

Sure its not as bad as when Yoruichi showed herself nude to him, but still come on!

Akira smirked when she saw the blush on Ichigo's face

"Virgin eyes" The blush got even redder

"Shut up! Did you dress like this on purpose?!" He accused, she looked at herself before looking back at him

"No, I'm just dressed how a majority of women dress when they exercise, not my fault your eyes are pure as the virgin mary." She paused on her sentence

"Well actually, since you saw Yoruichi, your eyes aren't as pure anymore" Ichigo having enough of being teased, turned around and headed towards the building, leaving Rukia confused at what just occurred and Akira laughing in the inside

* * *

After Ichigo calmed down, and Rukia and Akira followed after him, they glanced around the room to see people doing all kinds of exercises, ages varying from 16 to late twenties. Akira put her hands to her hips

"You guys can do what you want for a little, I'm going to do some exercises of my own before we put you through hell" She walked away without letting them respond, leaving them to themselves.

* * *

**4:30 p.m.**

Ichigo wiped the sweat off his face, before taking a huge gulp of water, he just had to do about 50 sit ups in a quick pace.

"Hurry up and get back to work!" Ichigo almost choked on his water, as Rukia's sudden shout scared him.

"I almost choked! Woman!" Ignoring his complaints Rukia ordered him to get back to his training

"Enough dilly dally, get back to work!"

"What about you?! You haven't done anything, just forcing me to exercise!" Ichigo accused, Rukia crossed her arms

"I am doing something! I'm coaching you!" Two veins popped out of his head like daisy's, he was about to retort to that when they heard a sudden shout

"Excuse me, ass!" Everyone around them even heard, Ichigo and Rukia went to go see what the commotion

* * *

When they arrived, they were surprised at who it was

Akira was currently fuming some anger while standing face to face with some guy that appeared to be in his mid twenties, he was pretty physically fit.

"Repeat that again. I dare you" Akira said, the guy just smiled

"I said, women are better off doing housework then going to the gym, leave the hard stuff to the men" Akira recomposed herself before putting on a smirk

"If you think men can do so much better then women, then put your money where your mouth is" He raised an eyebrow

"We'll have a little competition then. Let's see how many push ups we can do. We'll stop every 40. If what you say is true, then that's means I'll collapse first or do you think your not man enough for it" She edged him on, the guy finally smirked back before holding out his hand

"Deal, if I win, I get $50 and a date with you" Akira kept the smirk on her face as she shook his hand

"Same, excluding the date" They let go of each others hand before separating and giving each other space, Akira began stretching her arms, before noticing Ichigo and Rukia watching

"Yo, you guys done or something" Ichigo sweatdropped

"No, we heard your shout from across the building. What are you doing?" Akira acted casually, while stretching

"Nothing much, just gonna teach smart ass here a lesson" She looked around before grabbing one of the small benches and pulling it to her. Luckly it wasn't bolted down.

Her opponent raised an eyebrow at what she was doing, it took him a few seconds to realize what she was doing before huffing and doing the same. He grinned at her before properly introducing himself

"Names Ryu by the way, you should know my name if were gonna go on a date" She scoffed

"Cocky aren't we"

One of Ryu's friends came over and stood between them and raised a hand, indicating to get ready, they both put their legs on top of the benches.

"Go!"

* * *

Ichigo doesn't know how long its been, but right now they have reached 40 push ups without stopping, so that means they are taking a short break, Akira took a small sip of water, before getting up

"Alright lets continue"

* * *

20

21

22

23

24

25

Ryu was beginning to sweat, Akira wasn't sure if she was, her mind wandered off to when she was training.

She had to go through hell, part of her training consisted of having to do 30 push ups with both arms then 30 push ups with one arm. Then her training went from having weights stacked onto her back, she wasn't allowed to stop of else she would be scolded for it. She remembers how every time she finished, her arms would be shaking, and the next day they were sore, but it didn't matter, her training continued anyways even after having to do those pushups. The only good thing there was about it was that they only did the push up thing on the first day of the month.

_Flashback_

_"Who told you to stop?! Keep going!" He ordered_

_Akira's arm was beginning to ache, she had about 20lbs of weight on her back and she had to do the push ups with one arm, you would think that after doing this for so long you would get use to it, but no. Doing the push up thing only once a month was on purpose._

_"If you want to achieve your goal keep going, no stopping!" He barked_

_"Don't think because of your age, we will be lenient!"_

_Flashback_

The memory of that just fueled her even more

30

31

32

"Ichigo!" Ichigo flinched at her sudden tone

"Put weights on my back! Now!" Ichigo would normally protest to that, but the look she was giving him, told him that right now isn't the time to be disobeying her, so he did as he was told

"Another!"

Ryu saw what she was doing, and slightly raised an eyebrow, Akira caught his stare and smirked

"Whats wrong, to challenging for you?" She taunted, the guy glared and barked at his friend to do the same

By this point they haven't even stopped after they reached 40, they just kept going, Ryu had sweat dripping onto the floor, Akira had sweat on her face as well, but not as much as Ryu. Her arms were beginning to ache, but Ryu's arms were shaking,

51

52

53

54

55

A loud thud was made as a body hit the floor, Akira looked over and saw Ryu on the floor, she smirked and carefully let the weights slide off her back and went on her knees. She tried to get on her feet, but her arms didn't allow her to push herself up, Ichigo made a move to help, but she shook her head, she slowly brought up her knee and placed a hand on it to give her leverage.

On shaky knees, she got on her feet and looked at Ryu who still hasn't gotten up

"I win" He twitched before managing to place his hands on the ground and lift his body up, he dug into his pockets and pulled out $50 **(A/N: In yen it would of been 4931.50, made it easier to just put 50 dollars in U.S. money)**

He struggled to get on his feet at first and in a wobbly stance, he walked up to her and held out the money. Akira took it from him, but saw that his hand was still out, she looked at his face to see a friendly smile instead of a cocky one.

"Respect for ya now" Akira shook his hand

"Honestly, if your name wasn't Ryu I wouldn't have gone so far as to put weights on my back" She replied, he whistled

"You must of done some hard ass training to be able to do that" Akira chuckled nervously before waving him a goodbye

"You have no idea"

* * *

She walked up to Rukia and Ichigo, she glanced at the wall.

**5:00 p.m.**

"Now Ichigo its your turn" Ichigo flinched in fear

* * *

The clock read **6:00 p.m.** by the time they exited the place, Akira and Rukia were chatting as they walked

"Well I had a great work out, what about you Rukia?" Rukia nodded in agreement

"It reminded me of training we had to do in Soul Society" Akira looked behind them

"What about you Ichigo?"

Ichigo trudged behind them in pain

"Never again" He muttered. A question then came to mind

"Why did the name Ryu make you more competitive?" Akira slightly tripped when he asked her that, the smile leaving her face

"I don't really want to talk about it. Let's just say its someone I know" Before Ichigo can ask about more, she pulled out her phone to check the time

"If you guys want, we can head back to my place so you guys can rest a bit. Its closer to here then your house" She immediately changed the subject. Assuming that its something personal to her, he went along with it, but then he realized what she just said

Ichigo halted in his steps

"Your place?"

"Yeah?" Ichigo was in disbelief, since he's met her, he's never been to her place, heck he doesn't even know where she lives. She's never told him before

It was only a 10 minute walk, before they came to a big apartment building, Ichigo looked at the building, the building didn't look like Keigo's place, it looked clean, not in a bad way suggesting Keigo lives in a bad area, but more like if you compare the building with his, this building looks nicer.

They entered the lobby, which itself was pretty nice, they went to the elevators. The apartment went up to 30, Akira clicked on the 25th floor, the elevator made a ding as the doors closed. It was silent on the way up, soft elevator music was playing, Rukia was just looking around the small area

"What are we in?" She asked curiously

"An elevator?" She tilted her head

"Whats that?" Akira sighed, but she cant really blame her, Soul Society was behind on technology. Which is strange they have the research department technology, but when it comes to things like a vending machine or a elevator its like all futuristic to them.

"Its a box that takes either lowers you or raises you to different floors of a building. Its a faster way then using the stairs" Rukia awed at revelation

Ichigo decided to ask the question that's been bugging him

"How can you afford to live in a place like this?"

"Cuz I have money" She stated flatly, the elevator dinged again as they reached the 25th floor. They exited the elevator and went off to the right, they passed by a few doors, the doors were pretty far apart from each other, leaving maybe no more then 20, but no less then 10 doors on the entire floor. They reached a door with the number 1610. She pulled out a black key, Ichigo looked at her with a "really?" look, Akira shrugged innocently

"What? I didn't like it gold" She unlocked it allowing them in.

Ichigo's jaw dropped, the apartment was rather big, he wasn't surprised by the dominant color, the floor was black, the couches were black, the shelves were as well.

**(A/N: I looked up luxury apartments in Japan, only thing I could say is "Damn!". I didn't feel like describing a interior luxury department, so I used an image from google, the link is on my profile)**

**(A/N: I don't know where the bedrooms are so they're on the side that the picture is being taken from)**

Akira pointed to the left, but they weren't really paying attention they were instead gazing all over the area, particularly Rukia was, as she's never been in a place like this before.

"If you want to use the bathroom, its down the hall, last door on the left" A sudden knock was at her door, she went to answer it. It was one of her neighbors

"Hey Akira you mind helping me with moving a few furniture's" Akira looked back into the room to see Rukia stroking her couch, before looking back at her neighbor

"Sure" She snapped her fingers to get their attention, they both looked up

"I'll be right back, your free to look around, don't touch anything that looks expensive, you know where the bathroom is, so stay out of the other rooms as one of them is mine and I don't want you in there" She closed the door, leaving the two occupants in the room, Rukia went back to being amazed by the couch

"Ichigo why does this couch feel so smooth?" Ichigo smiled, it was still funny seeing Rukia amazed from things like this

"Its made out of something called leather" Rukia laid on top of it

"Why don't you have one?" Ichigo scoffed

"Because they're expensive" Rukia suddenly shot up, scaring him slightly

"Whats wrong?" She got off the couch

"I got to go to the bathroom, where did she say it was?" Ichigo pointed down the hall

"She said its down the hallway" Rukia nodded before walking away

* * *

After exiting out of the bathroom, she was amazed by the fact that her bathroom was nice as well, so it made her curious to know what was in the other rooms, she tried the room across from her.

The room had a large bed with black covers and pillows with red sheets, the dressers looked pretty stylish as well, the main dresser had a giant flatscreen tv above it. The bed in the room was pretty big, it was bigger then Ichigo's, the covers were black, with the pillows and sheets red, the style of the room was pretty much gothic, pretty much everything was either black, red or white, black being the dominant one. Which led her to finally realize this is Akira's bedroom, and also realizing that Akira said to stay out of her room, but before closing the door something caught her eye.

Their was a chain necklace hanging above her bed, the pendant is what caught her attention, it was a black cross with a silver outline in the middle, it had a black diamond shaped gem in the middle.

**(A/N: I'll upload a picture of the cross later, around chapter 10)**

Rukia was amazed by its uniqueness, but she heard the front door open meaning Akira has come back, so she quickly shut the door and jogged to the living room, Akira was taking off her shoes so she didn't see Rukia come rushing in

"Sorry about that, had to help her"

Ichigo glanced at the clock and saw that it was getting late

"I think we need to head back" Akira disappeared in the hallway and came back out a few seconds later with two jackets, she threw them in their faces

"Here, its gonna be cold tonight" Rukia put it on, except the jacket was bigger then her, so the sleeves kind of just hung, Ichigo was more reluctant to put it on, as the fact that it was from her means it wasn't for males.

"I'm not putting on a girls jacket!" He tossed it back to her, but she just threw it back at his face

"I'm not gonna give you a girl's jacket you moron! That's a guy's" Ichigo held it out in front of him, and she was right, this was a guy's. He looked back at her

"Why do you have a guy's jacket"

"None of your business" She quickly replied, Ichigo looked back and forth between the jacket and her before a blush made its way on his face

"I don't think I want to wear it" She smacked him upside the head

"Get your mind out of the gutter, its not like that!"

* * *

After putting on the jackets they exited her apartment

"Thank you for taking us with you and for the jackets" She elbowed Ichigo on the side

"Express your gratitude, idiot" Ichigo rubbed his side and glared at her before looking back at Akira

"Ya, ya, thanks for everything, even though it was hell" He muttered, they waved at her before beginning to walk away

"We'll see you tomorrow then" But her response stopped them

"Actually I'll be heading to Soul Society tomorrow, figured I'm gonna go bug Byakuya for a while" She grinned while holding a thumbs up, she closed the door before they even responded. Ichigo had a sweat drop go down his face

"I'm surprised Byakuya hasn't tried to kill her" He stated, Rukia smiled though

"No, I'm happy that Nii-sama has company, the fact that he lets her even be around him says something" Ichigo looked off to the side

"If you say so"

* * *

******A/N: Sorry this took a while to update, I was busy planning the future chapters, I have a separate doc that has small short summaries of whats going to happen in each chapter. I was also trying to see if I can get this story to 20 chapters, I got it to 22. Then I was trying to see if I can get the sequel to this story up to 20 or at least past 15, its going "eh". Anyways yes their is going to be a sequel, it might be a trilogy depending on what I decide to do with the sequel or how the sequel goes. Aside from that I had to organize a bunch of things on how the story will go, I was either adding, deleting or editing things, didn't expect it to take up much of my time but it did. **

******Also I kept changing the beginning of Ch. 4, couldn't decide.**

******A/N: I apologize for the extremely long Authors Note, but I needed to ask and clarify things, before this went any further. Its my fault that I forgot to mention a few things, that's why I made a doc for the future chapters so I can note down things I'm going to have to mention, etc. **

******I tried my best to fix the errors, I only had the chance of reading it over once after typing, when I get back from my classes I'll reread it and fix any errors**


End file.
